The New Kid in Town
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: There's a new kid in town, and he's not all that he seems. R+R!
1. Default Chapter

The door slowly opened in Ikki's room, softly creaking. The dim light in the   
  
hallway outlined two shadowed figures."Just five more minutes' mom..." Ikki mumbled   
  
in his sleep, rolling so he was facing the doorway. With little sound both figures crept to   
  
either side of the bed, and the one on the right raised one hand, preparing to strike...  
  
  
"WAKE UP IKKI!" Metabee yelled as he punched the button on the alarm clock   
  
conveniently placed on the nightstand RIGHT next to his ear. Salty yapped loudly from   
  
Ikki's other side. Instantly Ikki became a whirlwind of punches and kicks, ending with   
  
Metabee flying into the wastebasket. Ikki got up from bed in his loose white PJ's and   
  
brought his palms together and bowed at the waste to Metabee. "Ikki...you've been   
  
watching too many late-night kung fu movies..." Metabee murmured from inside the   
  
wastebasket as he struggled to extract himself from inside it. Ikki chuckled as he reached   
  
over to extract his Medabot. "Whank you..." Metabee said as he spit some paper out of   
  
his mouth. Ikki doubled over in laughter at the sight of Metabee, who was covered in   
  
crumbled-up post-it notes, wads of ABC gum, and scotch tape from the trashcan. "Right   
  
now, I wish I could take a bath, but I would rust..." Metabee said. "Relax, I'll clean you   
  
up." Ikki said before he stuck his head out the door and shouted, "Mom! Can I borrow   
  
Kazumoto again?" Ikki apparently got a "yes" answer because he got up and ran out to   
  
get it.  
  
Stats  
  
Name: Kazumoto  
  
Type: Phoenix-Dragon  
  
Medafighter: Mrs. Tenryo  
  
Special Attack: Flaming Arrow  
  
  
Ikki returned with Kazumoto, his mother's Medabot that she had purchased a   
  
month or two ago. It resembled a knight in red and black armor with a dragon's head and   
  
phoenix wings on its back. "Ok, Metabee, I'm going to transfer your medal into   
  
Kazumoto again." Ikki said. Metabee allowed Ikki to open his back hatch and remove his   
  
medal, placing it in Kazumoto. "Ikki!" Kazumoto said as it came alive with Metabee's   
  
voice. "What weapons does Kazumoto have again?" Kazumoto asked. "I've told you   
  
time and time again Metabee. A Laser Cannon, Auto-Rifle, and its specialty, Flaming   
  
Arrow." Ikki explained exasperatedly. "Oh yeah." Kazumoto said as he turned on the TV   
  
while Ikki scraped the trash off of Metabee's armor and gave it a decent polish. Just after   
  
Ikki transferred Metabee back into his own body the doorbell rang. Mrs. Tenryo   
  
answered it, "Ikki! Its Erika!" Mrs. Tenryo yelled. Ikki and Metabee ran into the front   
  
hallway. "Ikki! Have you heard the news?" Erika practically screamed in Ikki's face.   
  
"Umm...no." Ikki said, surprised at Erika's mannerism. "A new student has moved here,   
  
and I hear he's a Medafighter whose never lost!" Erika said. "Let's go meet the new   
  
guy!" Metabee cried as he raced out the door riding Salty like a horse. "Why not? Maybe   
  
we can even Robattle." Ikki said, walking out after Erika and Metabee.  
  
  
(Next time, there's more to the new kid than it seems) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, bla bla bla.)  
  
  
  
Ikki and Erika ran to their school as fast as they could, so they wouldn't have to "water the fields with their sweat" as Coach Mountain put it. "Hey, wait up! This dog got to empty his grass bag!" Metabee yelled. Salty had started to urinate on a tree, so Metabee jumped off of Salty and ran after Ikki and Erika. Along the way, Brass hooked up with them, and the four of them raced towards the school. As they rounded the corner through the gates, they stopped cold. Samantha and Cole, 2/3 of the Medabot gang known as the Screws, were in front of them. Opposite them stood a slight boy clad in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. "Why are you guys just standing around? Its time for school!" Erika yelled. "Erika, have you flipped? Its Saturday!" Samantha said. "Oh…yeah…I knew that." Erika said. Ikki sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head. "Well, are we going to stand around or are we going to Robattle?" the boy opposite Samantha and Cole yelled.  
  
Suddenly the manhole lid in the ground between the new boy and the Screws started to rattle before being thrown high into the air, and Mr. Referee crawled out, clad in a Sanitation Workers outfit. He removed the Sanitation Workers Outfit and underneath he wore his referee uniform. He flipped onto a nearby bench and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then it's agreed! I declare a Submission Robattle between the Screws and- Say, just what is your name?" Mr. Referee said. "My name is Luke." The new guy said. "Ok then! I declare (for the second time) a Submission Robattle between the Screws and Luke! Medabots, Robattle!" Mr. Referee shouted. "Ha, now that Cole has finally gotten the RIGHT medal for his Cyandog, the Screws are unbeatable!" Samantha jeered. Luke yawned and said, "If I had a quarter every time I heard somebody's 'unbeatable', I'd be rich. REALLY rich." Luke said with a smirk. "Transport Peppercat!" Samantha shouted. "Transport Cyandog!" Cole shouted. Luke smirked and rolled up his sleeves, baring his white Meda-Com strapped to his left wrist. Luke tapped the face of his Meda- Com and yelled, "Transport, Phalanx!" Samantha and Cole laughed and jeered at Luke, for Phalanx was one of the old Medabots. Luke smirked as the blue orb-shaped light appeared before him and the form of Phalanx. It resembled a knight in pearly white armor, on its right arm was a two-foot long titanium sword, but now it was retracted so Phalanx could use his right fist, and on its left arm was a twin-barreled Laser Cannon. Its "eyes" were a one-piece emerald green visor.  
  
  
  
1 Stats  
  
Name: Phalanx  
  
Type: White Knight/Swordsman Type  
  
Medafighter: Luke  
  
Special Weapon: Thunder Blade  
  
"Ha! Cyandog, walk all over him." Cole said. "Yes Cole." Cyandog said in its humble tone before targeting his twin guns on Phalanx. Phalanx spun aside, dodging Cyandog's first burst of gunfire. "Phalanx also specializes in high-speed maneuvering." Luke said proudly. "Cyandog, keep up your barrage!" Cole shouted. Cyandog nodded once, and Phalanx darted away. "Peppercat! Get in close and shock Phalanx into submission with your Electric Claw." Samantha ordered. "Phalanx, you know what to do. Use Thunder Blade on Peppercat!" Luke ordered. "What a foolish move! Peppercat's armor is fully insulated against electrical attacks." Samantha boasted, then was taken by surprise by Luke's next statement. "That would help, if Phalanx was aiming for the armor." Luke said simply. The titanium sword extended from Phalanx's right forearm and started to glow brightly, crackling with electricity. "Thunder Blade!" Phalanx thrust his right arm forward. Peppercat tried to dodge the attack but Phalanx was too quick for it as the tip of the Sword collided with Peppercat's left-hand claw. The Sword flashed brightly before all the electricity currently in the sword flashed through Peppercat's steel claw and into the Battery inside the arm itself. The electricity overloaded the battery and it exploded. The functions in the left arm didn't just cease; the battery exploding blew the entire arm off. Phalanx did the same thing to the right arm, and now Peppercat was defenseless and helpless, and had fallen onto its butt. "Stop right there!" Cyandog shouted. Phalanx had been ignoring Cyandog up until now, but now Cyandog landed a series of lucky shots. Without looking, Phalanx hit Cyandog with enough shots from his Laser Cannon to Cease Cyandog's functions, the Medal clattering on the pavement. "Say goodnight, Gracie." Phalanx mocked Peppercat before lifting his Laser Cannon and firing into the fallen Peppercat. Peppercat slumped forward and its medal flew out to clatter on the payment. "Functions Ceased! The winner is Luke and Phalanx!" Mr. Referee yelled. "Anyone who fights me is asking for a loss." Luke said simply. "Well, I'M the Number Three Medafighter in ALL of Japan." Ikki boasted. "Big deal." Luke said. "What? Oh you asked for it! Let's Robattle!" Metabee said angrily. "As you wish." Luke said simply. "Umm…Erika? What number is Luke ranked?" Brass asked Erika softly. "Number four, but if Luke just Robattled more, he'd be number 1." Erika said.  
  
(To Be Continued) 


End file.
